The Demon and the Beast
by TheBlindGoddess
Summary: After defeating Trigon, Raven is transported to Asgard. There she meets adolescent Prince Loki, Thor's main nemesis. But what would have happened if Raven and Loki became friends - maybe even lovers? Can two broken souls join and mend each other, becoming one repaired soul? Or would their meeting destroy both universes?
1. Chapter 1

The Demon and the Beast

By TheBlindGoddess

Rating: T

Characters: Raven/Loki

DC/Marvel universe crossover

Teen Titans/Thor

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Marvel.

A/N: I'm taking Raven from the show Teen Titans and Loki from the Thor movie but I'm also taking details from both comics so this is just going to be a hodgepodge of the comics, TV shows and movies. Loki and Thor are not the same age as in the movie, I envisioned them to be adolescents in this moment of the story.

Chapter 1

Raven's POV

"Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my home! And you are not welcome here! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I raged at my so called father.

The moment I saw him fall and the white wave of magic soar through all the destruction that I had caused – no, which Trigon had caused; was one of the happiest moments in my life.

I felt my energy diminished until I couldn't fly anymore and was rocketing towards the uninviting ground.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," I heard myself mutter.

"RAVEN!" Robin's scream was the last thing I heard as the white magic engulfed me and sent to an unknown place.

Then everything went black.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Loki's POV

"Mother, why can I not be more like Thor?" I asked her as we were reading in the library.

She immediately stopped her reading and looked up at me with a confused look on her visage.

"Why do you desire to be like Thor?" She asked as she strode to sit next to me.

"The citizens of Asgard actually respect him, he has more friends and father loves him more!" I had underestimated the rancor that had been building inside of me that by the end of my sentence I was gasping for air.

I looked up at my mother to see the clear pain in her eyes as she tried to calm me down.

"Loki, my dear son, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses," She said as she enveloped me in a hug. "Thor may be strong but your intellect surpasses those of the smartest citizens in Asgard. Do not strive to be like your brother, for that is not who you really are. You are Loki, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard. A powerful sorcerer and skillful trickster," I could hear the smile in her voice as she recited my attributes. "The quantity of your friends does not matter – it is those that will stay true to you that do. Remember, my dear son, that your father loves you and Thor equally and so do I. Both of you are great sons: everything we could ever wish and hope for."

"Thank you, mother," I muttered into her hair.

As we parted from our embrace, the door to the library was blasted open by my aforementioned brother.

"LOKI!"

"Yes brother?" I responded. I felt a gentle pat on my arm coming from mother.

"Asgard has gained a new threat!" He came in wielding his unforgettable hammer, Mjolnir.

"Why are you so elated by those news, Thor? It is not decent." Mother reprimanded.

"We could get to battle a new foe and protect Asgard at the same time; these are great news! Come brother!" He said as he turned and motioned for me to follow.

"Go on Loki. Be safe!" She said as I went to try to catch up with Thor.

RxL RxL

"What is that?!" Sif asked Thor. Everyone turned at what she was staring open-mouthed. It was a white circle of light shining on the rainbow bridge, Bifrost.

"I heard that Heimdall sees something coming but cannot foretell what it is." Fandral whispered.

"But how can that be?! Heimdall sees all!" A befuddled Volstagg exclaimed.

"Exactly," Hogun murmured.

"All of you come out now!" Father yelled. As soon as father spotted us, Thor hurried to his side.

"Father, let us help," Father assiduously inspected us with his eye.

"Fine, you will help watch the portal until whatever is on the other side arrives." As he said those words the portal expanded and became more radiant than all of us could muster to see. "Prepare yourselves! This could be the most dangerous thing you could encounter." Father ordered the other guards surrounding the area.

"Sir, something is falling from the portal!" One of the guards informed the All-Father.

"Somebody get it!" Father bellowed.

My senses were revived the moment Thor roared that he would stop the soaring object. Wanting to show father that I was Thor's equal, I made my magic slow the fall until it – she, the object was a girl covered in a white cloak; was lying peacefully on the ground. I could see a confused look cross Thor's countenance. He came back from flight still with that look on his face.

The only movement for a couple minutes was the perfunctory breathing of the girl.

"Good job, Loki," Father said as he gave me a clap on the shoulder.

"Thank you, father," He responded with a nod.

"Heimdall! Have you seen this girl in any other realm?" Heimdall stepped out of the crowd of guards surrounding the sleeping girl and looked at her.

"May I, All-Father?" He inquired a he kneeled next to the girl's head and motioned to the hood of her cloak.

"Of course," Was Odin's only response.

As soon as Heimdall unveiled her face for all to see, some gasps could be heard from all around the crowd from the people that could even catch the smallest glimpse of her.

She had long, violet hair that framed her face perfectly. She had a red chakra in the middle of her forehead that would look strange if anybody had it but looked natural on her. Her skin was a curious shade of grey that looked quite inviting to the eye and that skin shade was something no one I have ever met could pull off. She was the most exotic and beautiful girl – no, woman, I have ever laid my eyes upon.

"I have never seen her in any known realm, sir." Heimdall said after he inspected her face.

"The portal has closed, sir." Another guard informed father.

"So it has…this is quite interesting. A mere child breaks into one of the most powerful realms known and she does it without Heimdall recognizing her face. She must be powerful, very powerful." He muttered to himself. "Thor, carry her to the palace. She will be staying with us for the time being."

"Yes, father." _I wish I was the one carrying her._

"Loki," My head snapped at the mentioning of my name. "Tell your mother of the new guest we will be hosting."

"Yes, father." I said with a nod.

Before Thor and I could take a step towards the palace, a soft groan came from the bundle in Thor's arms.

As we all stood waiting for something to happen, her eyes opened to reveal two violet irises. Looking at her while she explored her surroundings with her eyes was as if watching a new born's first time seeing the world. As her eyes fell on Thor's face, they seemed to widen and realize she was in a stranger's arms. With the grace of a skilled acrobat, she jumped out of his arms to stand in front of us.

"Who…who are you?" I could see her body positioned in a defensive stance – ready to fight some of the best warriors the nine realms have ever seen. As foolish as the idea was, it was an admirable one either way.

Before my brother could even open his mouth, I had already taken a step towards her.

"I am Loki Odinson. That..." Before I could introduce her to Thor, she interrupted me by putting a hand on my forearm.

"Where am I?" She queried.

"Asgard," I answered as I stared at her hand on my arm. I could see her getting more exhausted every minute she stayed standing and the moment she started swaying, I scooped her into my arms. What I wasn't expecting was her resisting my act of kindness.

"Hey! Put me down," She demanded with a slap to my shoulder.

"I am sorry if I caused you any disrespect but you just started swaying and you looked…tired." I faltered.

I could see the emotions projected in her peculiar eyes transitioning from mild annoyance to gratefulness and acceptance.

"Well…in that case…thank you." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You may sleep on the way to the palace if you want." I suggested.

"Okay." She said while closing her eyes.

"Miss?" The answer I received was a small groan from her. "What is your name?"

"Raven." Still with her eyes closed, she murmured into my shoulder.

The last thing I heard from the others as I walked with Raven in my arms was an exclamation of "What in the nine realms just happened?!" from Volstagg.

I could not hold off on the smile blossoming on my face as I also could not rake my brain for an adequate answer to the question because I was just as disoriented as them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven's POV

"Why do you think she's glowing blue?" I heard a voice say.

"I don't know but it looks like father when he goes into his Odinsleep." Another voice joined in.

"Do you think she'll join us during weapon practice? It would be fun to see what she can do." One more piped up.

_How many more voices am I going to hear?_ _How many times have I told the titans not to enter my room? They are so getting it today._

In the time it took them to even blink, I had the transgressors enveloped in my magic; floating a couple of meters off the floor.

"What are you…doing?" I faltered. I expected the Teen Titans when I opened my eyes; a bashful Robin, a blithe Starfire, a nervous Cyborg and an oblivious Beast Boy. _What I thought they would be doing? I don't know since they have learned their lessons about entering my room. Except maybe Beast Boy. _I received the surprise of waking up to five teens around my age all floating near the room's ceiling, wearing what one would if they were going to a comic book convention. _Yay me._

As we all inspected each other the door to the room opened to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and a boy I think I had seen before.

"You have to be quiet, okay Loki? She's probably still sleeping…," She said as she entered the room with the boy behind her. "Kids?! What are you doing?! I remember that Odin and I told you specifically that you must not disturb our guest!" She vociferated as she noticed the five all floating.

A chorus of "Sorry Lady Frigga," and "Sorry mother," traveled all around the room.

"It's not my sleep the one you're interrupting," The woman – Lady Frigga, hinted as she looked at me.

A chorus of "Sorry Lady Raven," and one audacious one that said "Could you put us down?"

Remembering I still had the five warriors in the air, I put my arms down: ending their brief flight. Sounds of pain were heard all around the room as the group stood up. _Serves them right for waking me up._ I let myself give a tiny grin that left my face the moment I remembered everything that had happened before I fell asleep.

"So you are a sorcerer?" I felt the bed dip as Loki took a seat near my feet. I could see hope shining in his green eyes as he inquired about my powers.

The moment I retorted with a nod, he had turned around to look at Lady Frigga excitedly.

"Mother, can she study with us? Please?" I could see the happiness radiating from Lady Frigga as she saw Loki's excitement for a study partner.

"Only if she wants, son," She agreed with a smile.

Loki turned to me in a hurry with a contagious smile along his face, "Well, do you?"

"Study what, exactly?" I queried.

"Sorcery," Loki whispered looking down as if what he was saying was bad. "I know it's not as great as wielding a weapon but…" I had to stop him before his rant turned into a speech.

"Yes." I acceded.

"Wait…what?" He looked up confused.

"Yes, I'll study with you. Don't make me say it again or I'll take it back." I said facetiously.

"Mother, we wanted to ask her to practice with us," The big, blonde guy grumbled to Lady Frigga as he motioned to his friends.

"Well then ask her," She said exasperatedly.

"Lady Raven, would you like to accompany us to weapon training with some of the most promising warriors in the nine realms?" He asked arrogantly. "It will be great…" I interrupted him there.

"No," I quickly refused and then remembered the manners that the monks of Azarath had taught me. "But thank you for taking me into consideration."

"What…?" He seemed awestricken by the news and before a commotion could commence, Lady Frigga was already walking them out the door. She also informed me that I had a couple of options for a change of clothes and that I could pick whichever I wanted to wear.

"We start lessons at noon in the library," Loki told me as he was dragged out by his mother.

After the door had been closed, I was back to being alone in the reticent room. I had noticed that smiling or getting mad at the group had not caused any destruction or misery to those around me. Maybe defeating my father had cut the connection between us. Maybe I could finally laugh or cry and not be afraid of the consequences. I needed to find a way back home. I needed to talk to someone that knew about inter-dimensional teleportation, that could explain why my magic sent me here of all places. Thinking of everything I had to accomplish suddenly made me more exhausted than before and seeing no problem in sleeping in until tomorrow; I did just that – sleep.

RxL RxL

The next day, I was conflicted on what to wear to the lesson. I admit this was not how I would normally act but after seeing everyone dressed regally, I didn't want to be the outcast that fell out of the sky. I ended up picking a tunic in the same color as my normal leotard paired with a pair of black leggings, my boots, my cloak, my belt and broach. I had changed the color of my boots and cloak from white to their normal colors.

The chambermaid that Lady Frigga had picked for me took me on a trek to the palace's library. I tried to memorize each turn we took so I wouldn't bother her when it was time to go back but after one too many turns, I had lost the metal map I was building in my head, so I just followed her diligently until we reached our destination.

The chambermaid stopped in front of an intimidating double set of doors, bowed and kept walking down the corridor.

As I cracked open the doors, I could smell the familiar scent of books. It overwhelmed my senses and made me walk in without noticing the figure at the center of the library looking at me with interest.

"Like it?" A voice chimed in breaking the spell the books had put me under. I took a look at my surroundings, seeing that floor-to-ceiling bookshelves covered the entirety of the room, with a couple tables scattered here and there with chairs that looked comfortable enough to sleep in and a big fire place that made the library have a homey and comfortable feeling to it. The place was heaven on Earth – or heaven on Asgard? Huh.

"Love it." I answered Loki's question.

"Come," He said as he motioned to the seat adjacent to his. "We have many subjects to discuss."

"Fair enough," I grumbled as I made my way to the offered chair.

"Oh! It almost slipped my mind, mother won't be able to join us for the time being as she is currently taking care of some urgent matters in the palace, but I insisted that we could still study." He explained his mother's absence.

"Are we really going to study?" I asked as I knew where this conversation was going.

"In a matter of speaking we are but we will not be learning from books. You are an interesting girl, Raven. I want to know more about you." He said as he stood up and started circling the table.

"Okay," I could see his eyes shining at my acceptance. "On a condition, you're not the only one wanting answers to your questions, you must help me attain those answers and I'll tell you whatever you want." I said as he closed down on me. "Deal?" I said as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Deal," He said as he shook my hand. "What do you want to know?"

"I need to talk to somebody that knows everything about inter-dimensional teleportation. Do you know anybody like that?" I probed.

"Luckily I know the perfect person for that." He answered vaguely.

The moment he flashed me that mischievous smile, I knew that we would probably be breaking some rules tonight and the thing that surprised me the most was that I didn't care.

A/N: I'm already working on chapter three of this story. I just want to say thank you to the kind person that left me a review in the first chapter, it made my whole day. It also made feel relieved knowing that more people wanted this pairing to come true. LOKAVEN FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki's POV

"So the person you know that is an inter-dimensional teleportation expert is in a stable? Great, this ought to be good." Raven piped sarcastically.

"What? No. We must ride a horse to get there." I said as I informed a stable boy to prepare my horse. "You do know how to ride a horse, right? Do they even have horses where you are from?" I turned for the only response she gave was silence. I was met with her pale, grey skin glowing pink on her cheeks. "Aww…you are blushing," I said as I poked her cheeks. "Cute." At my compliment her cheeks blushed even more and she realized that she did not have the hood of her cloak up.

"Shut up," She demanded as she slapped the hand that was still poking her cheeks. "And if you must know; no, I don't know how to ride a horse." She said lifting her hood into place.

"Do you want to learn?" I asked as I mounted my horse.

"Not particularly, no." She announced nonchalantly while avoiding my gaze. I could see her confusion as she stared from my grin to my outstretch arm. "No," she refused, finally getting my hint that she would have to ride with me.

"The faster you mount, the faster you will obtain your answers." I bargained.

"Fine," she acquiesced. As soon as she mounted she took hold of my torso as tight as somebody her size could.

"Are you okay back there?"

"Hmm…let's just get this over with." She murmured into my shoulder.

RxL RxL

"It's beautiful. What is it?" Raven awed as we rode over Bifrost.

"It is Asgard's rainbow bridge, Bifrost." I could feel her looking at the ground astonished.

"Are we almost there?" She repined as we neared the sphere shaped building.

"No," She huffed in response. "We are here. Raven meet Heimdall. He is the all-seeing, all-hearing guardian of Asgard. I believe he may be in possession of some of the answers you seek."

The moment we neared him, Heimdall started explicating his theory of the circumstances that Raven was probably in. He explained that since he could not foresee her, she might not be part of any of the known nine realms. I listened attentively, trying to soak up all the information they were discussing. Heimdall gently broke the news that if he could not see her in Midgard then that may not have been the one she was living in and since he did not invoke her into Asgard, he would not be able to know where to send her. Although I should have probably been as sad as her face projected, I could not help but be gleeful inside. _The one person that was like me in so many ways would not leave me._

As we made our way back to the horse after Raven had profusely thanked Heimdall for his help, I could see the pained expression hidden behind her eyes. Though many would not have even been able to detect it, one could not lie to the god of mischief and lies.

"Raven?" I received a flick of the eyes, the only acknowledgement that she had heard me. "Can you fly?" She confirmed this with a nod. "Care to race me to the highest point in Asgard?" After that statement, she finally looked up. I could see a smirk forming on her visage as she zoomed into the air.

"Catch me if you can." She monotonously goaded.

"Oh no, you don't." I said to myself as I took to the air. If the unexpected citizens of Asgard were to look upwards in that point in time they would have only been able to see two blurs; a purple and a green one dashing across the sky.

Since I had not been expecting the velocity of her powers, I immediately knew that if I wanted to win I would have to take matters into my own hands. Hoping that she would fall for it like Thor did every time I used it on him, I concocted a plan that would make Raven halt and let me speed past her. This proved to be quite interesting and it also proved me wrong – oh, so wrong.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Raven's POV

"LOKI!" I vociferated as I plummeted right behind him. I don't know what had gone wrong. First we were racing with everything we had and then Loki collapsed out of nowhere. Maybe he was not used to flying for so long or at that speed. Maybe his magic didn't work like mine did. These were some of the thoughts floating through my mind as I accelerated downwards, hoping to maybe get a hold of him. The moment I went to grab him, he disappeared spontaneously. _That little green bastard...I'll crush him like the bug he is._

Wanting to see if he was already at the top, I looked towards the palace catching a green blur getting closer to the top. If he was going to utilize his other powers, I would level the playing field and use mine as well. I grinned as my black magic enveloped me and teleported me to the top.

RxL RxL

Laughter – I could hear laughter approaching and it brought a certain god with it. I only saw the back of his head as he overlooked Asgard looking for a certain someone. Not being able to pass the opportunity being handed to me, I crept up behind him and uttered my favorite three letter word: _Boo_. He visibly quailed at my innocent form of greeting; good, he had it coming, the little cheat. Looking into his eyes, I could see the silent questions wanting to come out.

"I teleported," I answered. "And you can't complain, you used your powers of allusion and I used my teleportation. Oh and I almost forgot," I said as he settle next to me on the edge. "Don't you ever utilize those kinds of illusions with me again," I emphasized my point with a punch. "I will let you plummet to your death next time, understand?"

"Yes but now it is my time to ask questions." I nodded, acknowledging the deal we had. "What other powers do you have?"

"That's no fun. I need a way to keep you on the edge of your seat. Therefore I will tell you my powers, as I promised I would give you answers, but it will happen over time." I bargained.

"So you do plan to stay in Asgard?" I could sense his excitement deep down under his nonchalant façade.

"Yes." Over my talk with Heimdall, we theorized that my own magic had transported me here but even though it had been my magic, their Midgard was not my own. There was no Jump City or Gotham on their Earth. That meant no Teen Titans, no Justice League to go get help from; even if they would be the last group of individuals that I would go to for help. Maybe it was another dimension but I was from another dimension and the Teen Titans still existed. We deemed it another universe. That worried me. I knew how to teleport inter-dimensionally but to another universe? That was a feat I knew not how to do or even if it was possible and I'm a half demon sorceress staying in a realm filled with gods and goddesses. "Now it's my turn. When you were in my room yesterday, why did you look ashamed of studying magic?"

"I am not like my brother. I do not have in my possession Mjolnir; the greatest treasure there is in the realm." He acrimoniously spat. "I only have sorcery. I am not great with weapons like he is or as strong. They like him better." He turned his head trying to not let me see his face; not knowing I could feel everything he felt with my empathy. I felt every gestured directed at Thor from their father, his friends, even the citizens of Asgard. I felt how out casted he was from an early age; turning to his mother, sorcery and knowledge for comfort. I felt the effort he put into everything to get a sliver of what Thor felt. I felt the shame veiled by tricks and pranks. I felt everything and I realized I had just gone into his mind and seen everything – felt everything he felt; just like I had when I had formed my bond with Robin. "Compared to him I am weak, I am meek, I am not worthy." He whispered. Still reeling from Loki's feelings, I let out more emotion than I usually do.

"Who says you're not worthy?" I demanded, grabbing his chin and turning his face so I could convey everything I felt. "Who?! Your father? Your brother? Society? Who cares? You know what my father deemed me worthy for? Destroying every single thing I loved and you know what? I went against him. Don't let someone else write your destiny for you. So Thor has a hammer, take that away from him and what do you have left? A glorified bulldozer is what you have. Maybe he's the one that's not worthy of sorcery or magic. Think about it, he would have to have a high level intellect to be one, does he have one? From what I've witnessed I wouldn't say so. So stop thinking like that." During my rampage, I didn't notice that I had moved his face close enough to mine that I could see how green his eyes were. Those eyes were regarding me closely – trying to figure me out. Not wanting to invade his privacy like I had earlier, I conformed to figuring out his emotions like a regular person. "What?"

"You are one strange mortal." He finally replied.

"I'm only half mortal." I retorted.

"That explains everything." He said facetiously. I could see the smile in his eyes before it flourished on his mouth. The laughter that ensued was contagious enough that I cautiously joined in. I looked around for the impending destruction that came with my demonstration of emotion but it never came. Maybe vanishing my father cut off our connection and I was finally free to feel. Maybe this was the universe trying to give me a fresh start and as I looked at the laughing prince next to me; I could not be inclined to believe otherwise.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. Inspiration just did not come and I had to watch Thor, The Avengers and War Horse multiple times. Not that I am repining or anything, I do love movies with Tom Hiddleston in them but I had planned to post this chapter on Monday and what's today date? Sunday? Go me. Oh! You're probably wondering why I watched War Horse, well let me inform you that I am deeply in love with Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch; so a movie with both of them is divine.

Nickie: Thank you for reading my story and leaving a review, you my friend make my day. Lokaven forever, indeed.

Discb: Thank you for leaving a review and you did not butcher anything. You should see me when I get angry, I start speaking Spanish. Apparently it's amusing but I wouldn't know, every time it happens I pretty much turn into the Hulk.

Thank you for everyone that left a review and that is reading this story. LOKAVEN FOREVER!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven's POV

The moment I entered the library the next day, I only had one goal in mind: help Loki. He was clearly in a stage of his life that I had been a couple months ago. The team saved me from myself and from my father, so me being his friend could only help him. I just hoped my plan would work because only fate knows what he would turn into if they kept treating him like this. The line between being good and evil was thin, it only took so much to corrupt one to the other side, and that is something I did not wish for Loki.

I approached the chair he was perched on and got straight to the point. "I wish to join Thor for training."

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Loki's POV

I knew the day would come where Raven would get tired of me but I did not expect it to be after we had only spent one day together. I did not comprehend how I could repel someone so quickly. I could only stare at her with my mouth agape. _Add another name to the growing list of people that favored my brother over me_. Thor will endlessly mock me for this.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"I want to see what this m..." I could see her eyes close in concentration. "…his hammer can do." She revealed. "I also want to see if they're the 'most promising warrior's in the nine realms,' or whatever he said." She said, mimicking Thor's voice from his invitation a couple days ago.

"So you do not aspire to spend time with my brother, correct?" I had to ask to relieve the apprehension in me.

"Depends…" She ended melodramatically. "Are you going to be there in this hypothetical meeting?" I shook my head, giving her a silent no. "Then no. Are we done? I want to get this over with." She muttered, standing up from the chair adjacent to mine and walking over to the door. "Well?" She questioned impatiently.

"The training grounds are this way." I informed her as I motioned to the left. Last night's conversation popped in my head as I led her to weapon's practice: _she is one strange half mortal._

RxL RxL

"Brother?" I enquired as we entered the practice grounds. At the moment, Thor was battling the Warriors Three; Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. I spotted Lady Sif on the sidelines; mostly cheering on Thor with the occasional cheer for the other three. Only a fool would not be capable of detecting the love that she harbored in her eyes - Thor was indeed that fool. The warriors fell the moment Thor utilized their distraction over seeing Raven by invoking the power of thunder; which gave an end to the amicable scrimmage they were having.

Before I could even utter the first syllable, Raven had stepped up and told Thor that she wished to practice with him. Lady Sif walked up and said she would be glad to battle Raven. She just stared and monotonously informed Sif that she did not long to fight her but Thor. That statement was met with chortles and amusement all around. Ostensibly, I was the only one that noticed the way Raven's shoulders tensed and the way her voice became less monotone.

"What?" She demanded.

"Brother, did you bewitch her? I must admit it is quite amusing." The comment made my blood boil. Since Raven had arrived I had diminished the amount of tricks I used to pull. The warriors three and Sif all laughed in the background, thinking Thor's words to be hilarious.

I took a step towards Thor but a hand on my chest stopped my incoming rampage. One grey skinned hand stopped everything; it almost seemed as if it had stopped time - it did stop it for me. The only thing I could pay attention to was that hand on my chest. With my interest elsewhere, I did not notice the insult directed at me by my brother and the laughter that ensued.

"Are you going to use your hammer?" I suddenly heard Raven ask.

"Well of course. You are allowed to use any weapon of your choosing if you wish. No magic." Thor briefed Raven on the conditions of their friendly battle.

"No magic." She concurred. Before she could set herself, I opened up the bond she had established last night. _How are you going to defeat him without the aid of magic?_ I yelled into our bond so she could hear the urgency and stupidity of her incoming actions. I knew she heard it the moment she "flinched" for no reason. It could not be called a flinch for anybody else, but the sudden twitch in her shoulder told me everything I needed to know.

_ I've got some tricks up my sleeve._ She assured. I could see a smirk underneath her hood. Knowing I would not be able to talk her out of this, I stepped back along with the others.

"Last chance to back out," Thor mindlessly taunted her.

"Do you want to follow your own advice?" She goaded right back.

"Not in the slightest." The instant that Sif commenced the battle, Thor pounced on Raven; thinking strength would beat her in a beat but the only thing that she did was step out of the way. Thor was persistent on his mode of attack, assuming brute force would take Raven down. Her avoiding him angered him more than anything. Thor deemed avoiding a fight as the act of a coward, not gathering that it could very well save you from death.

"Stop acting like Loki and fight me." He finally bellowed.

"If you insist." She muttered. The moment Thor drew back Mjolnir, Raven adhered to his arm, taking him down to the ground and opening a small black hole on it, where half of his arm and Mjolnir disappeared to. Raven stood up, dusted her clothes, and started walking towards me.

The warrior three and Sif were all staring flabbergasted at the short-statured girl. She either did not notice or did not care – I would assume the latter.

"You cheat!" Thor barked from his position on the ground. Abruptly, Raven was kneeling on the ground in front of Thor. "You used magic!"

"Listen to me carefully because I will not reiterate," She whispered darkly. "I did not utilize magic. Did I use and incantation or spell? No, I didn't. I did, though, benefit from my state of being. I opened a portal to another dimension and that is where your arm and dear hammer are located at the moment. Just like swinging your hammer like some Neanderthal comes natural to you, I also have things that come natural to me, and that was one of them. Now, don't pull too hard or you'll dislocate your shoulder." She turned to me and opened our bond. _Could we have some tea? I'm parched. _

_I think that could be arranged. _I thought as we left.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Raven's POV

Later that night as I was brushing my hair before I went to bed, a knock on the door interrupted my nightly ritual. I granted the person on the other side entrance and the countenance of Lady Frigga popped in. I put the brush down with an apprehensive look on my face that was gone in the blink of an eye. She just sat next to me on the bed and took my hands.

"I'm so…" but before I could finish my apology, she had patted my hand as if telling me to stop. This kind of gesture was so foreign to me that I could not help but stare at it for a couple of seconds.

"Shh, child. It is fine. I just wish to know why you committed the act of putting one of my son's arm into another dimension." She asked tenderly.

"He insulted Loki." I murmured, slightly embarrassed at my harsh actions but not regretting them in the slightest. "You need to understand that I don't have many friends where I'm from, I'm not exactly a social butterfly. But those few friends I do have, I cherished them and I will protect them with my life and Loki is one of those few. I apologize for putting Thor's arm in another dimension. My actions were childish. I'll go right now and take his…" While I was standing up to go liberate Thor from his temporary prison, I felt a hand on my arm halting my process to the door.

"That is not necessary. I am not here to reprimand you on your actions. I just wish to ask you to emancipate him tomorrow. Odin and I both think this is a good enough punishment for his actions lately. He has always been quite vociferous on his accomplishments but lately he has been more 'prideful' than usual and I do not appreciate its effects on Loki. You have been like a dream come true to him since your unexpected appearance and I am inclined to thank you for everything you have done." She commented as she unintentionally caressed my hands in hers. I had longed to have somewhat similar situations with Arella: my own mother, but my powers never allowed it to occur. She patted my hands one last time and walked to the door only to halt her movement right in front of the door. She turned around and asked one of the most idiosyncratic questions I've ever been asked – _and I lived with Beast Boy and Starfire._

"May I…" Her agitation amazed me as I could have never imagined it coming from someone of her status. "Finish brushing your hair?" I only looked at her in awe that I didn't even notice my own head nodding; giving her all the permission she sought. She took the brush I offered and sat behind me on the bed. Lady Frigga explicated that she had always wanted daughters but though she was happy with her two extraordinary sons, she always coveted a girl.

Feeling her gentle hands and brush drift through my hair made me wonder if I could have ever had this kind of relationship with my own mother; one where she would put me to bed and tell me everything was okay. In the back of my mind, I realized I would never get that with Arella so I cherished and burned this moment into my memory. The last thing I remembered were her hands running through my hair one last time, what I could only assume to be a kiss in the forehead and a whispered goodnight.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Teen Titans Tower, Jump City

"Run it again." Robin commanded Cyborg for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. Since Raven's sudden disappearance on that fated day she had defeated Trigon, the Teen Titans kept the search alive for her. They knew – they hoped, she was still alive, but all the searches in the world only indicated that Raven wasn't anywhere on the planet. Her communicator's signal had gone down the moment she was whisked away by her own magic. Hope was diminishing quickly through the tower. Starfire didn't have the ability to fly anymore; Beast Boy didn't try humoring the titans with his corny jokes; Cyborg couldn't look at his baby without thinking of the time he spent with his little sister repairing it; and Robin was the one most affected by it all. His actions mimicked the ones he had committed when he was searching for Slade but villains weren't their top priority anymore: Raven was. Every day was the same routine; search for Raven, while honorary Titans took care of the city. Eat, sleep and repeat. No one knew her value until the white light tore her away to places unknown. No one.

A/N: Okay well I hope you guys appreciate this little early update that wasn't meant to go up until Sunday but I figured that was cruel and unnecessary so here you go. Thank you for everyone that reads this story, I love you guys.

Recipe for making my day: LEAVE A REVIEW!

Discb: Thank you for your review. Oh and the Spanish thing mostly happens during soccer games but an argument in Spanish/Welsh would be cool. And you're right; I bet Rae would have had a blast using her telekinesis on Loki.

Nickie: Thank you for your reviews! You seriously make my day. I hope this was soon enough for you. And I do speak Spanish, I also speak English (duh!) and French and next year I will be taking Chinese I. I'm excited. And who doesn't love Tom?

KhaalidaNyx: Thank you for leaving a review. And I can't wait until I get into the Thor and The Avengers arc, which is going to be so interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loki's POV

After Raven had extricated Thor's arm and hammer after breakfast, we studied – or attempted to study because we ended racing again to what I have deemed our place: our own little hide out that over saw Asgard on top of the palace.

I noticed the sudden shift in my emotions over Raven; they were not longer on how she was like a new toy that Thor could just not have but in the short time I have known her she had become my best friend; a position no one has taken willingly in the past couple of years. Yes, the Warrior Three and Sif were supposedly my friends but they just "liked" me, more like tolerated me because I was Thor's little brother. And best friend did not even cover what I wanted to have with Raven. I coveted her every look, I craved her seldom smirks and I loved her attitude. I completely saw myself being able to spend the rest of my life by her side.

Sometime before she had arrived, I would have probably said that love was a thing for the weak – a fool's game. However, since I realized I have been playing it, I would try my best to be victorious.

As we stared at the sky above, I turned to Raven to assess her feelings on the matter.

"Raven?" She replied with a hum. "Do you think love is an important emotion? Or do you think it is for the ones that are impotent?" She turned to me, contemplating me for a couple seconds before answering.

"I think all emotions are important to be an effective human being." She looked down after her comment. "Do you know the reason I'm always so monotone and impassive?" I wished I did but I did not want to go prying through her head for the answers. With anybody else I may not have even blinked an eye at the opportunity of obtaining the upper hand but that was different with Raven; so I just shook my head, giving her a reticent no. "It's because my powers and abilities are controlled by emotion. The more I feel the more energy I unleash. If I become upset, I could destroy everything around me." I opened my mouth to interject, I had seen her be more emotional but she put a finger to my lips to stop the interruption. "I know what you're thinking but if I completely suppressed all my feelings, one day you'll get extremely happy and cheery Raven or even timid Raven; and every time I have demonstrated emotions in this realm, it's like my powers and emotions aren't even connected. I haven't destroyed anything – yet. This doesn't mean I'll start showing more emotion, it's still a concern of mine that I'll exterminate those I love because of some silly emotions."

"Aww, Rae. You love me?" I said facetiously, trying to alleviate our conversation of the tension the topic had brought. I chuckled, I bet she was blushing and as I awaited her command to shut up, I realized it was never going to come. Seeing my mistake when I stared into her eyes, the conflict swimming freely in them, I tried to change the topic again.

"All-father is hosting a feast in your honor. He believes you can be a powerful ally to Asgard. I believe he is also commemorating you by giving you permanent residency in Asgard. Is that not great?" I stared in disbelief as her eyes became more muddled with her conflicting emotions. _I could not believe how much I messed up things; we went from awkward conversation to another one just because of me. Go me._

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Raven's POV

"Permanent?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I guess I had somehow unconsciously realized I was staying and repressed it when Heimdall and I had our conversation but it just clicked. I was staying in Asgard indefinitely, forcing me to make it my new home.

"Well, yes." I heard Loki's concern and I bet that if I had enough courage to turn and look at him I would be able to see it painted across his aristocratic features. But I was too immersed in my own despair that I did not concern myself over how I was making him feel. If I stayed here permanently that meant I would never see my friends again. I would never fight crime with them; I would never go eat pizza after a successful mission with them again. It was just too many negative thoughts in my head that I didn't notice that Gray Raven had taken the wheel of my mind and I only grasped that I was silently crying when Loki put me in his lap and started wiping my face of the water invaders.

"Raven, it will be fine." Loki comforted me while wiping my eyes. "I hereby promise you that I will work assiduously until I find a way to get you home." He faltered. I looked up at him, noticing the pain in his eyes when he thought of the implications of that sentence. That would mean he would send me back: I would be in my universe and he would be here, where he belonged. Those indications didn't sit well with me; I would have to leave Loki behind and even though we hadn't known each other that long, I felt like I knew him already. He was like me in so many ways but so different in others. I wanted to stay and learn every single habit and gesture he made. I analyzed my feelings and Purple Raven was always there, sighing Loki's name constantly. There was only one time that she had done that and I ended up hurt with a dragon trapped in a book. But I didn't feel like Loki would hurt me; at least I hoped he didn't. And if he did I would forgive him because…I was in love with him.

"I do." I managed to say through my wayward tears. I knew it would confuse him but I couldn't help myself.

"What?" Loki uttered perplexed.

"I do." I reiterated as I accumulated enough courage to look him in the eye. "I love you." I could see the happiness shining in his eyes. I knew he felt the same when he held me tighter and responded with the same three words that would change our lives forever.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long; I had to watch a couple of Suburban Shootout episodes to get inspiration. If you don't know what that is, then look it up and enjoy, you're welcome. Okay I am so sorry for the length of this chapter, they will get longer because next chapter we'll be magically transported to a little before the Thor movies started and it will beautiful. Thank you for everyone that is reading this story. I also love everyone that leaves a review, favors or alerts this story. You guys give me all the push that I need to sit down and actually write this story, so thank you.

KhaalidaNyx: Thank you for your lovely review. I like that you loved what Raven did to Thor, I was afraid that someone would say it was out of character for her. As for the Titans…you have to wait and keep reading the story to find out. I promise you it will be worth it. At least I hope it is.

Discb: Thank you for your review and I did look up TheGearsKeepTurning and I actually started to watch a couple of his videos.

Nickie: Thor did deserve it and yes, Raven is a badass. You're in college? Woah, that's so cool. I understand how school can take up most of your time, mine does. And Russian and Japanese are awesome languages. I was actually going to learn Japanese but I picked Chinese instead and when I get to college I will be taking Korean. I already know a little bit but I can't write it to save my life.

Psychic Soul: Thank you, stick around and see where I take this story for yourself, hopefully it'll be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four Years Later

Raven's POV

"You look exquisite, Raven. Loki will stagger under your beauty." Frigga whispered to me as she gave me a hug from behind. I heard giggles and saw nods of agreement from the hand maidens that had worked their magic on me for this special day. I couldn't even believe the girl on the mirror was me. _She was beautiful. _I lifted a hand to my cheek and the girl on the reflection did the same; she had the same purple hair and eyes that I had and she had a smiling Frigga standing behind her smiling proudly down at her. _I'm her._ I had never realized I could be what people deemed as pretty, while I was with the Titans all the attention was directed at Starfire and I was always the one in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to attack.

As I sat staring in wonder at my reflection, I remembered what led me to acquiesce to wearing this white dress and veil.

RxL Flashback RxL

I was standing on one of the multiple floor-to-ceiling stairs that surrounded the library, looking for a book that would entertain me for a couple of hours. We had just finished studying with Lady Frigga and Loki and I had decided that we both wanted to stay in the library for a couple more hours. While I read for fun and to gain new information of the realm I had been living for the last couples of years, Loki kept his promise and every time we had spare time he would be in the library, with his nose stuck in a book trying to find a way for me to go back home. It was actually me who had to get him to do other things, if I wouldn't intervene I bet he would still be in the library but even I didn't want to leave anymore if that meant leaving Loki behind. While I moved my hand across the spines of some of the books I was considering, Loki called me down to the ground. Turning around from the stair at the end, I was met with the most surprising sight I thought possible. Loki was on one knee with a blooming smile on his face.

"Raven," He said as he took hold of my hands. "I know I promised to find a way to send you back home and I acknowledge that it seems that I have failed you but I will find a way. I also know something I would not fail at and that is being by your side every second of every day of my existence. Please give me that honor by becoming my wife?" He rushed out. I knew he feared rejection and failure and putting both of them in his speech made me smile. I could see the fear in his eyes and it made mine water. I got down to his level, grabbed his head with my hands and gave him the most passionate kiss we have had. I tried to convey all my feelings into the kiss and I knew he received my message the moment I felt him smile into it. When both of us had the necessity to breathe, he asked "I will interpret that as a yes." My only reply to him was another kiss.

RxL Present Time RxL

As I was standing outside the ceremonial hall waiting for my cue that a guard would kindly signal to me, I kept thinking that the only thing I wanted was for the Titans to be present right now but I knew that wouldn't happen so I just thought of the man at the other extremity of the long aisle that awaited me in a moment and all maladapted thoughts left my head.

"Lady Raven, are you ready?" A guard to my left asked politely, making my head snap from staring at my bouquet of extraordinary delicate lilac roses.

"Yes," I said while nodding which I seemed to be doing in a nervous manner as the guard only smiled encouragingly down at me. He just nodded with amusement in his eyes and opened the double doors with the aid of another guard. "Thank you."

The moment the doors opened, music started playing at the tempo I was walking down the aisle. I looked across at all the unfamiliar faces of the Asgardian citizens and thought that the moment I'd become princess of Asgard I would change the fact that I didn't know anybody. As I kept discretely scanning the crowd, my eyes fell upon the man – the god, who would become my husband in a matter of time. I could see his smile even though I was still pretty far away from getting closer to him.

As I kept getting closer to Loki, I heard a shift of robes and a cry. I looked down at the being that had emitted the noise; it was a little blonde girl no more than six years old sprawled on the carpet that covered the aisle in front of me. I turned to my left to inspect the cause of her fall and I noticed a pre-teen boy that looked just like the girl being reprimanded by an older lady. I turned my attention to the girl silently crying on the floor and kneeled next to her. I could probably hear a pin drop from everybody holding their breath in anticipation of what I would do.

"Hey," Her watery eyes looked up at me in bewilderment. I tried smiling in encouragement down at her like the guard had done to me a couple of minutes ago. "Why are you crying?"

"I fell." She said as more tears rolled down her young face. I could hear Loki's concern through our bond and I told him to calm down, no matter what happened we would be married by the end of the day. As I had sent that thought to Loki, I noticed the little girl looking like a new batch of tears would plummet from her eyes. I asked her why and she replied with, "I wanted to get closer so I could see you but my brother just pushed me out of the way," while looking down to the ground ashamed. I asked her name and she responded by telling me it was Helga.

"Helga, do you want to know a secret?" She nodded and I smiled and motioned for her to get closer. "I fall all the time." I whispered in her ear.

"Really?" I nodded and her tears stopped. I looked down at my bouquet and took a rose and gave it to her. I instructed her to go back to her mother and she answered with, "Yes, thank you Lady Raven," and a hug.

As I restarted the trek to Loki, the music came up again and everything came back as planned. The moment I reached him, he only gave me a heartwarming smile and lifted up my veil. A gasp moved around the room when my face was revealed and I felt myself blushing and I could see Loki's smile growing. As he did that, I could hear him utilizing our bond to communicate with me as Odin started the ceremony.

_For a moment there I thought you would get taken away from me by a six year old girl._

_Ha…ha, very funny. _I replied to his thought.

The ceremony continued and we both vowed to stay by each other's side for the rest of our lives, during both good and bad times. Our eternal promise was sealed with a kiss.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Third Person POV

Through all the pranks and tricks Prince Loki has committed against the citizens of Asgard, not even one of the most apprehensive citizens could deny the love they saw spark in between the newlywed couple of Prince Loki of Asgard and Princess Raven.

A/N: I am so grateful for all the reviews that people have posted the last couple of days; you guys truly make my day better when I receive each review. So for everyone that had review, favored or alerted this story, I hand you a virtual chocolate chip cookie/brownie (They do exist and they're AMAZING!) I seriously want to know what you guys think of the story so please, leave a comment telling me what you think of it.

Acrobats they tumble: Thank you for your review and I know, right? Lokaven is addicting.

2redmouse2: Thank you and hopefully you like what I did with the plot.

Discb: Slade will be the least of their problems compared to the things they'll have to go through in the next couple of chapters but I'll be sure to add him, so thank you for your review and the idea.

Nickie: Aww thank you, Nickie. Dang, that sounds so hard, my sister is a pre-med student and her days are always hectic. I know, longer days would be a blessing because I would be able to write and read more fanfics hehe.

Psychic Soul: Thank you and c'mon, whose heart wouldn't warm up when thinking of the glorious Tom Hiddleston? *sigh* I hope today is soon enough for you.

Yoshi-Strange: Thank you and must you people get ahead of yourselves? I'm joking but your question will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned for the next episode of The Demon and the Beast, dun duun duuuuunn, hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki's POV

I woke up to Raven's head on my chest, her left arm wrapped around my torso and her vanilla-scented hair overwhelming my senses. I enveloped her in the shelter that were my arms and gently caressed the skin that our blanket was not covering. After a couple of moments doing this I felt her shiver and sigh into my chest, only provoking me to do it more. I stared at her face until she finally relented by opening her eyes, pushing herself to her forearms and giving me a good morning kiss. _I could definitively wake up like this every day._ She went back to the position she was in before and I went back to stroking her back.

"I have a surprise for you," I murmured into her hair. "Well, more of a late wedding gift of sorts." I said knowing she hated surprises.

"Oh?" Raven replied while she lazily moved her fingers up and down my chest.

"Yes, but we must shower first, so let's go." She stopped me from getting up by laying her open hand on my chest.

"We?" She enquired.

"Yes, we," I said as I lifted her into my arms and made my way to the bathroom. "As in you and I. Do you have a quarrel with the arrangement, Mrs. Loki Odinson?"

"Not at all." She muttered into my shoulder like she had done so many years ago when we met.

RxL RxL

After our delectable time in the shower, I blindfolded Raven and walked her around the palace until I knew she had gotten lost in her own mind map. If I wanted this to be a surprise, which I did, I needed to take every precaution for her not to find out what her gift was. I have been working nonstop for her gift to become reality and now I only wanted to witness her expression when I informed her of my gift.

"Are you ready?" I asked Raven when we entered the library.

"I've been ready since the moment we stepped out of the shower." She retorted.

"Remember Raven, patience is a virtue," I quipped at her. "Now, I need you to concentrate on your universe." I instructed her while I took hold of her hands. The only response she gave me was a hum; I adored her for not asking questions or doubting me. _Raven trusted me._ I would do everything in my power not to break that trust, knowing how much it took her to give her trust to someone. "Can you see it?" She nodded. "Good." I started mumbling an incantation I had stumbled upon while I was leafing through the many books I had searched looking for a way back home for Raven.

I felt and saw our combined magic souring through us, swirls of green and purple surrounding our joined hands; and with a pop and a flash of white light we were gone.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Titans Tower, Jump City

Nightwing frantically made his way to the main operations room where the alert had been activated. The moment he sat down in front of the main computer, the rest of the Titans ran into the room.

"What's the problem, man?" Cyborg was the first to inquire.

"Two unknown intruders are on the roof." Before Nightwing had the chance to yell his usual saying, the main computer emitted another beep. This time it was Cyborg the one that approached the computer.

"You won't believe this…" Cyborg faltered, not able to look anywhere but at the screen.

"Dude, what is it?" Changeling asked while trying to get a glimpse of the computer himself over Cyborg's copious form.

"The computer found her." Nobody in the room needed clarification on who Cyborg was referring to, they all knew it was Raven. "The signal says she's on the roof!" He exclaimed as he took off only to notice the other Titans sprinting out of the door.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Moments Prior, Titans Tower's Roof

Raven's POV

_Ooof._

That's the sound that I heard when I landed on something soft but at the same time hard. I lifted the scarf that Loki had utilized as a blindfold from my eyes and all I saw was the view I used to see every morning when I was Titan. It was the same view I looked at with a hot cup of tea nestled in my hands when I needed silence, noticing more similarities with the place we were laying on and the Titans Tower's roof I finally asked Loki where we were.

"You know exactly where we are, Raven." I saw the exultant look on his face and connected all the dots. This was Loki's wedding gift: his surprise, being transported to my universe. I could feel the tears running down my face as I grabbed my husband's face and I attached my lips to his. I could feel his exuberant smile and hear his amused laugh and then we heard it – an explosion. My emotions going haywire and the energy that took us to be transported here finally got to me and I fell into a deep sleep while Loki whispered that everything was going to be fine.

The last thing I heard was the door to the roof being ripped from it hinges and my name being called; for a couple of minutes everything was just a myriad of voices, and then I was out.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Third Person POV

"RAVEN!" Nightwing screamed as the door was blasted by Starfire. The Titans were met with an unexpected sight; Raven unconscious in a stranger's arms. And it wasn't the Raven they knew and loved, she had changed, yes her hair was purple and her skin was grey but her clothing was different. She was wearing something that resembled what the man in green was wearing but a feminine version of it in her favorite color: blue. A type of silver armor enveloped her body perfectly and her usual cloak was perched on her shoulders but the hood was down. Even her hair was different, it was longer just like the last time they saw her but it was pulled back by a silver headband that matched her armor. "Get your hands off of her!"

"And why should I?" Loki taunted not caring what the long haired boy wanted. Raven needed rest and all he wanted was to find her room so she could recuperate. "Show me to her room, she needs to rest." He asked almost walking by the Titans until Nightwing stopped him with his bo-staff.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nightwing demanded.

"Dude, he brought Raven back, give the guy a break." Changeling piped in.

"Yes, Changeling is correct, boyfriend Nightwing." Starfire said as she put a hand on Nightwing's arm to try and calm him down. He retracted his bo-staff and turned around and gestured for Loki to follow him which he did with Raven in his arms and the rest of the team following behind them. As they made the trek to Raven's room, the three non-hostile Titans made small talk with Loki while Nightwing catalogued the whole conversation to his memory so he could investigate who this weirdly dressed stranger was later.

When they came to a stop in front of a door with Raven's name across it, Nightwing overrode the lock so Loki could deposit Raven on the bed. When the door was closed with Loki still in the room, Cyborg frantically pounded on the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nightwing exploded. "You'll sleep in a guest room."

"I do not think so." Loki said as he leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms.

"And why not?" Cyborg asked as he himself was getting irritated at the thought that this guy they just met would sleep in the same room as his little sister.

"Because I am her husband." He flashed his wedding ring while simultaneously closing the door on the faces of the four gaping Titans.

"Dude…what just happened?" Changeling squeaked.

A/N: Okay so to all of you that had been wandering what would happen to the DC universe, this is the introduction to that. Thank you to everyone that reads, comments, favors and alerts this story. Thank you to discb, Nickie, KhaalidaNyx, and 2redmouse2 for reviewing. Your reviews make me want to write faster so I can update more frequently. I also hope you guys realized what happened between Loki and Raven, I mean it was implied because I don't think I would write that good of a lemon so yeah but if you guys feel like I should at least attempt it, leave a comment telling me so or telling me that the story is fine as it is.

1Animefreakgurl: I'm glad you decided to read this story and for joining us in the beautiful ship that is Lokaven. Thank you for reading and I hope you stay to read what happens next.

Homework: LEAVE A COMMENT! :D You get a virtual chocolate chip cookie/brownie if you do and my eternal love, of course, cause I know all of you covet it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raven's POV

I languidly opened my eyes. Everything that had happened yesterday, or whatever day I had fainted, zoomed though my mind. Loki's gift, the events on the roof – everything. I felt Loki's arm tightened around my torso as I gently tried to get out of bed.

"And where do you think you are wondering to?" Loki murmured as he pulled me into the internment of his arms.

"I need to meditate." I monotonously replied as I turned in his embrace. It made my heart break having to use that tone with him but since our arrival overstimulation of my emotions had already caused some damage to the tower. I could feel his mind probing into mine looking for answers to the many questions that I could see reflecting on his eyes.

_I'm not going to be able to evince my emotions like I could in Asgard. _

I could not utter those words for the trepidation that it would make our situation even more real than it already was. I had closed my eyes not wanting to show Loki how weak I was in my own world. Unexpectedly, a pair of lips decided to crash onto my own. The action startled me out of my daze and made me open my eyes. I could only see Loki; the love of my life. My body stiffened for a few moments waiting for the tell-tale signs that I needed to control my emotions. When they failed to come, I relaxed and melted into Loki's kiss; putting everything I felt for him into it.

"I still need to meditate." I finally said after we parted for air. I got up and noticed me cloak lying on the back of a chair.

"Hurry back." He said as I neared the door. "I would like to take a shower and I refrain from taking one without you." Our actions in our last shower flew through my mind and made my pale cheeks burn crimson. I heard something outside the door explode and I walked down a semi illuminated hallway with Loki's laughter echoing off the walls.

RxL RxL

Although I knew it was early, I expected Robin to look for me in the places I frequented before my parting. That took the roof and my room out of the question for mediating places. As I aimlessly walked the halls, I ended in the room in the garage; the perfect to meditate when no one was around. I could see Cyborg's baby in the middle of the room, modified and remodeled for the four years I was away. Next to table with copious tools on it was a chair – my chair, which Cyborg had put there after I had aided him with the reconstruction of his car.

I passed the car as I made my way to my chair. I settled myself and relaxed for what I planned to be a long meditation session.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

"No one has sat on that chair since you left." I heard Cyborg comment from the doorway.

"I didn't leave." I responded. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've learned from my mistakes, Rae. My baby has heat detectors so it will not get stolen again." He said as he neared his baby. "And that little green bean gets too close for comfort sometimes." He claimed facetiously.

"Well what do you expect from Beast Boy?" The smile that was blooming on his face suddenly fell and the atmosphere changed.

"It's . . . it's not Beast Boy anymore, he goes by Changeling now." Pain seemed to swim in his eyes. "We've changed so much in the last four years you were away. Robin is Nightwing now. So much has happened." He sighed and shook his head. "I mean look at you," He motioned to me. "You're not the little dark girl that used to be my little sister. Now you're a married woman but that does not change the fact that you're still my little sister." He leaned on his car and closed his eyes. The moment he leaned against it, I knew this was serious. Cyborg would never compromise the state of perfection that was his baby's paint job. I got up from the chair and hugged him.

From the distance I could hear pans and pots being slammed against a hard surface and each other. I looked up at Cyborg and we both knew this could only mean one thing. Beast Boy or Starfire were up and attempting to start the day with the breaking of the fast as Starfire eloquently put it.

"Okay well, I better go try and salvage the kitchen." He turned as soon as he was on the doorway. "Coming?"

"I need to go wake up Loki." I said as I nodded.

"Rae?" I hummed. "I only have one question." I motioned for him to continue. "Does he make you happy?" I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Immensely." Something I said or done must have changed his view of things cause the moment I proclaimed that he smiled.

"Good, then I approve. Now go get green boy down for a hearty, meat-filled breakfast, a la Cyborg style." He said as he gently pushed me down the hallway. As soon as the door to the kitchen opened, I heard the start of Cyborg and Beast Boy's famous meat-tofu debacle; things had not changed as much as they seemed.

RxL RxL RxL RxL

Third Person POV

Even though Raven did not notice or realize the way her visage transformed when talking about Loki, Cyborg definitively did. He saw the love she held for the man and the happiness radiated from her when she thought about him. Cyborg would do anything to keep that smile on her face, even if it strained the team.

AN: I apologize for the time I have been away. The last two weeks I have been taking AP exams and if you know what they are then you should know why I have been away and if you do not know then I will not plague your mind with the thought of exams. I will keep updating this story so I am sorry if I made anybody worry, I just did not let myself get on fanfiction because I would not have gotten anything done if I did. I know this chapter is short and I am sorry but I will make up for it with quicker updates, I promise. Thank you for everyone that reviews, favors and alerts this story.

P.S. My friend made a drawing of Loki and Raven and it is FABULOUS! It will be the picture for this story soon. It is sooooo pretty.


End file.
